Coming Back Home
by KateB-fan
Summary: Post Hunt, es mi oneshot dedicado al capítulo doble. Espero que les guste... es bien familiar... y también romántico, ya me conocen!


**Aquí está mi oneshot dedicado al extraordinario capítulo doble! Sin duda Target y Hunt estuvieron a la altura de mis expectativas, esto es lo que pudo haber ocurrido durante la reunión familiar de los Castle. Disfruten.**

**Coming Back Home**

Rick sostuvo a su madre entre sus brazos cuando terminó de contarle la historia. Martha se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Había llegado a pensar que nunca más volvería a escuchar de ese hombre… y ahora, además de estar agradecida por haberle dado su tesoro más preciado, su hijo, Martha sentía que le debía el haber salvado tanto a Alexis como a Rick…

-Gracias por contarme esto… hijo…

-Prométeme que no dirás nada…- dijo él acariciando su cara y mirándola con cariño.

-Por supuesto… mis labios están sellados… ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo suficiente… pero me alegra haberlo conocido… es algo que tenía pendiente en mi vida… y dadas las circunstancias…

-Te entiendo… y me alegra que lo hayas podido conocer…

Rick desvió su mirada y reparó en Kate y Alexis. Se habían sentado en el sillón. Alexis había comprendido que él necesitaba tiempo para hablar a solas con su madre y se había alejado.

Se quedó observándolas un momento. Alexis hablaba en voz baja, y sonreía, tranquila, distendida. Y Kate acariciaba su cara y asentía, escuchándola.

Rick se preguntó por qué Alexis tenía mejor relación con Kate que con su propia madre, pero no necesitó pensar mucho en la respuesta…

Alexis le había pedido a su padre no decirle nada a Meredith, estaba segura de que su madre se preocuparía y correrían el riesgo de que volviera a instalarse para estar con ella…

Rick les dio un momento más, y se sintió extrañamente cómodo con la familiaridad con que las mujeres más importantes de su vida habían aprendido a interactuar.

La sorpresa era Kate, siempre había sido tímida con las demostraciones de afecto y había querido respetar la independencia de Alexis, que ya cercana a los veinte años, quizás no se sentía tan cómoda con eso… sin embargo, Kate se estaba dejando llevar y Alexis se veía cómoda…

Se acercó despacio y le guiñó un ojo a Alexis que apretó las manos de Kate y sonrió cuando ella besó su frente.

Se sentó al lado de Kate y acarició su espalda. ¡Dios! Cómo había extrañado sus abrazos, el aroma de su piel, la sensación de seguridad y bienestar que tenía cuando estaban juntos…

Pero ahora estaba de vuelta y tenía todo el tiempo por delante… Alexis estaba a salvo, había conocido a su padre, finalmente y todo había terminado bien… lo único que hubiese deseado es que Alexis no hubiera pasado por todo lo que pasó… pero eso no podía cambiarse… su hija era fuerte y pronto lo superaría…

-¿Vamos a desayunar o no?- insistió Martha que ya estaba un poco más repuesta.

-Sí, madre…- dijo Rick y cuando se levantó, estiró su mano y entrelazó los dedos con Kate, que lo miró casi con timidez.

Se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron a desayunar. La charla intentó ser distendida, si Alexis no sacaba el tema de todo lo que había sucedido, entonces nadie la presionaría.

Kate le preguntó sobre sus planes para seguir estudiando y si se tomaría un descanso luego de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Supongo que tomaré las cosas con calma… por suerte no tengo problemas de exámenes, ni me he perdido mucho, así que iré poniéndome al día… - dijo y sonrió.

-Me parece bien… si puedes hacerlo, está bien que no te distancies de los estudios, te mantendrás ocupada…- le dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Es la idea…- dijo Alexis y sonrió cuando Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate- creo que no se los había dicho abiertamente… pero estoy feliz de verlos juntos…

Kate sonrió algo emocionada, significaba mucho para ella que Alexis, con lo territorial que era con su padre, le hiciera ese comentario.

-Gracias Alexis…

-Y gracias por cuidarlo tanto… me alegra que hayan estado juntos para manejar todo este tema… - dijo y se quebró un poco cuando recuerdos de lo que le había sucedido volvieron a instalarse en su cabeza.

-A mí también me alegra haber estado ahí… aunque tu padre se me haya escapado sin decirme nada…- dijo y miró a Rick con algo de enojo.

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick con pesar- ya prometí que no volvería a hacerlo…tienes que entenderme, estaba desesperado…

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo… pero ¿recuerdas cuando viajaste a Los Angeles detrás de mí?

-Fue contigo…

-Pero me enteré que estabas cuando me hiciste llamar…

-Lo que sea… esto era distinto… de verdad lo siento…- dijo y acarició su mano y ella lo miró con tanto amor que él supo que ella comprendía…

Martha codeó a Alexis que se levantó en seguida.

-Creo que iré a darme un largo baño y luego a dormir…- dijo bostezando.

-Te acompañaré, querida…- dijo Martha.

Kate se puso de pie y Alexis volvió a abrazarla. Acarició su cabello y le guiñó el ojo a Rick que las observaba emocionado.

-Gracias por todo…- dijo la chica y Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja de agradecerme… todo lo que hice fue porque te quiero mucho Alexis, lo sabes… y también, obviamente por tu padre…

-Lo sé…- dijo y se fue escaleras arriba, abrazada a su abuela.

Cuando Kate giró en redondo para mirar a Rick, él la tomó en sus brazos y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar…

-¿Acaso Gates no te dio el día?- preguntó Rick.

-Quiso hacerlo, pero la verdad es que hubo mucha gente trabajando en esto, nadie pudo descansar lo suficiente, entonces me propuse para que los demás puedan relajarse un poco… me tomaré el día mañana…

-Bien… haremos algo entonces…

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé… un picnic, un elegante almuerzo, o alguna de esas maratones que hacen que la vida sea maravillosa…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bien… me gusta la idea…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La última…- dijo y sonrió ruborizada.

-Es una cita entonces…- dijo y acarició los costados de su cuerpo- dime… detective… ¿seguro que no tienes un rato más?

-¿Cuánto sería ese rato más?

-Media hora…

-Podría ser…- dijo y él tomó su mano y la llevó a su habitación.

Cuando entraron, la abrazó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kate.

-Muy bien…- dijo él y suspiró- ahora sí…

Rick deslizó sus labios por la cara de Kate, besándola con cuidado, con ternura. Kate se quedó quieta, lo había extrañado demasiado…

Pero cuando él llegó a su boca y la escuchó suspirar, sintió que no podía detenerse más.

La intensidad creció, la ropa desapareció rápidamente y cuando quisieron acordar, estaban bajo las sábanas, exhaustos y sonriendo felices…

Kate se levantó y delineó con su dedo el perfil de él. Rick sonrió y cuando llegó a sus labios lo mordió con ternura.

-Dios… no sabes cuánto te extrañé, Kate…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Me contarás algún día qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-La historia es larga y no tenemos mucho tiempo ahora… quizás mañana en nuestro día libre…

-Bien- dijo ella.

-Pero quería que supieras que… Alexis era el target no por mí, sino por mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Kate con incredulidad.

-Mi padre… sí… lo conocí, Kate… finalmente…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero… ¿acaso se trataba de alguna venganza?

-CIA contra KGB… lo de siempre…

-¿Me dices que tu padre es agente de la CIA?

-Algo así…

-¿Y tu madre lo sabía?

-No, por supuesto que no… al final… Sofia tenía razón…

-Sí…- dijo pensativa- Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… un poco impresionado… pero me gustó conocerlo, siempre tuve la fantasía de que era un espía… y finalmente esa fantasía no lo era tanto…

-Es cierto…- dijo y perdió su nariz en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato largo y luego ella lo miró.

-¿Le avisarán a Meredith lo que ocurrió?

-Alexis no quiere… y además, creo que, más allá de liberarnos de una de sus visitas de compulsión maternal, no creo que convenga contarle la historia… esto es algo bien familiar… solo lo sabemos mi madre, Alexis, tú y yo…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, casi no podía asimilar que él la considerara parte de su familia.

-¿No le tienes confianza?

-Nunca se la tuve… no es mala… pero lamentablemente, la veo demasiado superficial para conocer mis profundidades… y creo que eso fue una de las cosas que resintió nuestra relación… yo soy de los que hablan poco de sus cosas… y ella no podía soportarlo…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate recordando la charla que había tenido con Meredith- tú no hablas mucho…

-Pero contigo sí, amor… yo a ti te cuento todo… y más ahora… pero siempre confié en ti… nunca lo dudes…

Kate sintió una punzada de culpa, lo había dudado, pero se daba cuenta de que, como siempre, esto tenía que ver con su inseguridad…

-Tengo que irme, ya…- dijo mirando la hora.

-¿Un ratito más?- le dijo en forma de plegaria y batió sus pestañas.

-Castle…

-Dios… no tienes idea de lo excitante que es escucharte decir mi apellido cuando me quieres poner límites…- dijo y se colocó sobre ella que rió a carcajadas pensando cuánto tiempo más se demoraría ese día en llegar a trabajar…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
